Our Twisted Fates
by Addison Clarks
Summary: Angelina is forced to move out of her house and move in with her father and his family. Her new step-sister is dating the student body president. What happens when Angie begins falling for him, and Castiel starts taking advantage of her vulnerability? MelodyXNathaniel and OCxNathaniel with other appearances of other MCL characters.
1. Prologue

Rain soaked the grass and flooded the streets with puddles. Little kids ran around jumping and splashing with their friends. I on the other hand, sat alone on the front porch singing softly to myself.

"Angelina!" Mom called from inside the Foyer. "Come inside this instant," Sighing, I stood and opened the door walking into the warmth of our house. Mom sat with her legs crossed and her hands placed firmly on her knees. Her beautiful pale blond hair was pulled back, with her bangs framing her face. Her cold icy eyes glared at me. "Sit," She ordered.

Bowing my head I walked to the leather couch, directly across from Mom and sat. "Yes Mother." I said politely.

"I will be getting married in the next couple of weeks. Which means you will have to live with your father."

"What? But, but Mother! He hates me!" I protested, quickly leaping to my feet.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it." Mother uncrossed her legs and stood, graciously. "Get packed, Jeremy will be driving you there, and will stay with you as your butler or whatever." Shaking her head vigorously, Mother left the Foyer.

Falling back in my chair I sighed.

A little while later, Jeremy came into the room and lightly nudged my shoulder. "Miss Angelina." He smiled kindly and blew his brown bangs out of his face. Holding out his hand, I took it with my own and he pulled me up to my feet. "Shall we go and get your things ready?" Jeremy asked, as we started walking down the hallway to my bedroom. I nodded my agreement.

In my bedroom, Jeremy pulled out my suitcase and placed it on the bed. Pulling out outfits, Jeremy asked me what I wanted to take with me and what I wished to leave behind. I groaned, falling backwards onto my bed. Jeremy glanced up from the pile of clothes, placing the shirt in his hand down he walked over to me and laid down on the bed beside me. "You know, you won't be alone, I'll always be there for you." Jeremy smiled kindly, his green eyes elite with his kindness.

"I, I know Jer." I turned on my side, wrapping my petite arms around Jeremy's waist. Burying my face in his shoulder I smiled, tears of happiness falling down my cheeks, as Jeremy wrapped his own arms around my body.


	2. Chapter 1

Yawning I woke to the smell of sausage and eggs. My eyes slowly opened, peering around my surroundings. In front of me, Jeremy stood with a tray and a broad smile. I grinned, sitting up in bed. "Mmm, smells delicious Jer." Jeremy bowed his head graciously, causing me to burst into a laughing fit. "Jer, Jer, what have I told you about…" I took a deep, calming breath. "Doing that." Shaking his head, amused, Jeremy placed the tray on my lap, taking the lid from the dish.

Breathing in the aroma of freshly cooked sausages, and scrambled eggs with a side of toast I sighed with pleasure. "Thank you Jeremy." Jeremy took a step back to lean against the wall to wait for me to finish eating. I dug into the breakfast happily, savoring the tastes. "Shoh," I swallowed the rest of my food and continued. "Did _he _send you?"

"No,_ he _even told me not to feed you, but as you know, I serve you; I cooked you breakfast anyway." Grumbling with anger I scowled.

"I knew he hated me, but enough to starve me?"

"Apparently so," Uncrossing his arms, Jeremy stood straighter. "You done with that?" I nodded pushing the tray towards him. After he had the tray in his arms I crossed my own arms and scowled.

Later when Jeremy returned it was time to meet the family or whatever. I was dressed in a short red polka-dot dress with matching black stilettos.

"This is ridiculous Jer." As Jeremy entered my bedroom. "I shouldn't have to go if I don't want to." Jeremy walked up behind me, tying the strings of my dress, his hands briskly hovering above my body. Abruptly, he pulled back. I froze in my spot not knowing what to do. Things like this always happened, ever since that night… The last night I spent at my house with my mother. We laid in bed talking and packing for hours before we had to leave the next morning.

Linking arms, Jeremy and I entered the Villa that the reunion was meant to take place at. Inside, hordes or people stood gossiping in a corner. I leaned over towards Jeremy, "They're not all family right?" Laughing, Jeremy shook his head.

"No they are just guests that Sir, Woodsen had invited."

"Oh, okay." I unlinked our arms, "I think I'm going to go find my Father."

"I'll come with you." Jeremy volunteered.

"No, no, I should go alone," I paused trying to think of something for him to do. "Can you get me some bubbly water?" Jeremy smiled and turned on his heel. Relieved, I started walking in the opposite direction.

Father stood with his back to me, laughing with a few men, while drinking their bubbly. "Um, Father." I spoke, trying to keep my voice even. Turning around, Father glared at me.

"Oh why isn't it the Bastard Child." Smirking, Father took a sip of his bubbly and tossed the glass behind him. Taking a step towards me, he stumbled and on reflex my arms went out to catch him. But, one of his friends had already stopped him. My lips formed a frown, and I took a step back.

"Sorry, Father." I bowed my head in respect, which is a complete lie as I myself hate him as much as he hates me.

"Who's this?" A higher, more feminine voice asked, my interest peaked and I looked up to see a beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, you know, my bastard daughter." A man behind him nudged him in the back and Father grunted, "Yeah, yeah," he shrugged off drunkenly. "This is…Angelina, your new step-daughter." The woman smiled happily and held her hand out to me.

"My name is Mae, I am so happy I finally get to meet you. Alice never stops talking about you." I smiled shyly, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mae." Offering a smile, Father pushed me aside. He kissed Mae upon the lips, and Mae returned the passion. A little grossed out, I turned away.

"Are you Angelina?" A smaller, much sweeter voice asked. Turning around I smiled, to a girl around my age, she looked a lot like Mae, with medium-length hazelnut hair and big, bug-like eyes, the shade of the afternoon sky. I nodded.

"Yep, that's me."

"Really, oh my gosh! Alice, I found her!" My heart stopped, did she just say Alice?

Another girl walked up, she had darker hair than the other girl and her eyes were a bright light green, much like our fathers. She stopped mid-step the second she caught eyes of me. "Alina?" Tears fell down my face as we ran into each other's arms. "I missed you so much!" Alice cooed. I cried, nodding my head.

"I missed you too."

"Hey," The other girl piped up. I let go of Alice, smiling as I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "My name is Melody I'm your new step-sister." Little did I know, that that little sentence just changed the whole outcome of my fate. Our twisted fates had just begun.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Melody, Alice and I all got a ride from Jeremy to school. He dropped us off in front. Alice and Melody climbed out first leaving me in the car with Jeremy. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked, I shook my head while slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"It's fine, I'll see you after school." Smiling I opened the door and swung my legs out. Slamming the door shut behind me, I started up the marble steps to where Melody and Alice were standing. I read the name for the school aloud to myself. "Sweet Amoris High? Well that's stupid." Alice rolled her eyes at my comment and I tilted my head to the side thoughtfully.

I ran up the steps with Melody and Alice right behind me. Inside hordes of students were at their lockers and above the chatter; I could just make out the sound of a whistle? Raising my eyebrow, I looked over to Melody and Alice. Who in response both shrugged their shoulders. At the end of the hall a plump older woman came marching in, blowing hard on a whistle in some of the students ears. I looked at my companions, utterly lost on what was going on.

The hallway cleared up, and the woman turned her attention to me, and giving me a slightly annoyed look. Instead of letting her know that she was intimidating, which she wasn't, I puffed out my chest and stood taller smiling sweetly to the older woman. "Hello Ma'am, I am Angie Catalani."

The old woman straightened out her pink sweater. "Good morning, I am Principal Shermansky, of Sweet Amoris High. Please if you would follow me on a tour of the school." She beckoned me forward, "Go along girls, I'll handle this." Principal Shermansky said turning on her heel and starting down the hall. Reluctantly, I ran to catch up to her. The principal babbled on and on about the rules and standards of the school. Only half paying attention to what she was saying I looked around me.

"Miss Catalani!" The principal snapped, stopping in the middle of the hall. Me, not paying any attention what so ever walked right into her back, adding fuel to the fire that had already started.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized, hanging my head.

"What do you think I'm running here? Watch it Miss Catalani." I nodded my head hurriedly and Mrs. Shermansky glared. Then she turned around striding down the hall briskly.

"I see you already got on the witch's bad side." I turned around shocked at what I was hearing. Behind me, a tall, lanky guy stood leaned up against a locker his arms crossed. His red hair fell in his face, and he blew it away. A smirk covered his face and he straightened. He then wandered off without another word. Shaking my head I turned around, smacking into someone. Falling backwards I fell on my butt.

"Ouch!" I muttered, attempting to push myself up. A hand was held out to me, looking up I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Here," He said gesturing to his hand. I shook my head to clear it and grasped his hand. Sharp electric jolts raced up my arm and I immediately pulled back.

"Sorry," I said pushing a strand of my blond hair behind my ear.

"It's fine." I looked up, meeting his golden gaze, literally, his eyes were a soft honey gold and he smiled lightly though his blond hair. Holding out his hand, he smiled kindly.

Standing I dusted off the sides of my dress and blew my bangs out of my eyes. "Angelina!" Turning around I saw Melody and Alice running up to me.

"Hey," I waved back slightly, as they ran up to us.

"Hey Nat!" Melody wrapped her arm around his neck, and he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist and bended forward for a kiss. I looked away awkwardly. Well this is just great. I thought to myself. Melody pulled away from the blondie, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Then she looked over to me as if something had just occurred to her. "Oh my goodness!" She unwrapped her arm from around the boy. "Angelina this is my boyfriend Nathaniel." Nathaniel smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you," Nathaniel said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you too." I shook my head and started walking away. I could feel all six eyes on my back as I did but I didn't care I had to get out of there. Turning the corner, I searched around for an empty classroom. I sank into an empty desk and placed my head on the desk. What just happened?

Behind me I felt a chill run up my spine. Spinning around in my seat I met the eyes of the most terrifying face I've ever seen. A girl who looked like whe was going to murder me. Her eyes were wild and her curls lay perfect atop her head. She glared at me.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, slowly getting up from the desk.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Smirking she took a step forward. Breathing deeply I took a step back stumbling and falling backwards onto the desk.

"I was sent to kill you, and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

"What, what are you talking about?"

The room was to dark to see her, but I knew she was a girl. That was a fact. "Who, who sent you."

"Ha, you think I'm actually going to tell you that?" She paused a glint in her cold eyes. Pulling out a knife she held it up to my neck. Pressing the silver into my flesh, I cringed in pain. Suddenly the door was opened and the knife was snatched away from my neck. Falling to my knees tears spilled down my cheeks and I started sobbing. In the doorway a guy stood. His green eyes glowed in the light of the hallway and the shadow of my assassin jumped out the window. I clasped my neck, choking on my own sobs.

Running up to me, the guy took me in his arms. "Are you okay? What happened?" A drop of blood fell on his camo pants and I started crying again. I was terrified and had no idea about what was going on.

"Kim, Violette!" He called, and in the doorway a girl with dark skin walked in. Her hair was dark, short, and croppy. Her clothing style looked like Hot Topic had puked on her. And beside her was a much shorter girl, with purple hair. A short braid fell in her eyes as walked up and kneeled beside me.

"What happened Kentin?" She said in a soft, sweet, maybe shy voice. The guy, who I guessed must be Kentin shook his head.

"I don't know, but I think we have to get her to the nurse. Help me get her up."

"NO!" I shouted, and pulled back. "I'm, I'm fine." Tears started falling again and I stood up. But a rush hit me and I dazedly lost my balance. I fell onto the floor with a loud thud and I winced at the pain, I pushed myself up. When I gained my balance I ran out of the room. I kept running until I was out of the school a good few blocks away. Collapsing, I fell into the grass breathing heavily. I curled up onto my side sobbing.

Someone walked up behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin. "Ahh!" I screamed when they rested their hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I looked up to see the blond from earlier, Nathaniel. Melody's boyfriend!

"Uh, sorry, I'm just a little jumpy." I blushed crimson keeping my head low. My bangs fell in my eyes, and I smiled to myself shyly.

"You know, pretty girls like you really shouldn't be out here." He smiled and sat down beside me. "Alone at least." He wrapped his arms around his legs and put his chin on his knees. His blond hair flapped lightly in the breeze. I did as Nathaniel and curled up, shivering from the fear that was still apparent in me. I giggled, and hid my face in my arms.

"Hey, Nathaniel do you know what time it is?" I asked, my throat was dry and the question came out a little dry and croaky. Nathaniel pushed up his sleeve and glanced at his watch.

"Eh, lunch I would assume."

"Oh," I sighed, another tear fell down my cheek. I made sure to brush it away before Nathaniel noticed. "I guess we should get back."

"Yeah."

It never really occurred to me to wonder why Nathaniel was so far away from the school in the middle of the day. But all I was sure about was that I did not want to go back to school. Especially now that there was a freaking crazy person out to kill me.


End file.
